A Christmas of Love
by EpsilonFreak
Summary: Merlin and Arthur spend Christmas together. What happens when Uther walks in? slash.
1. Chapter 1

**So, another story for yall! This is pure, so this is a WARNING! But What will happen when Uther comes? Ohhhhh! Lolz. Sounded better in my head.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"ahhh, this warmth feels so good!" Arthur commented.

Arthur sat in his big, leather comfy chesterfield, next to his lover. His mind was full of special memories of his life with him. What was so special was, that it was there first Christmas. They finally came to terms with there feelings

**(A/N: I'm writing a prequel to this so no more on how they got together.)**

"I no" Merlin said bringing his head up to kiss Arthur.

Arthur kissed him back passionately, opening his mouth to grant him access. Merlin around, wrapping his arms in Arthurs hair. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlins silm waist, and dragged them towards the bed. He pulled merlin on top and kissed him deeply while pulling his shirt off. Merlin whisked away his. Arthur flipped them so he was on top. He went along Merlins neck, licking just below his ear, then sucking his pulse.

Merlin groaned loudly "Arthur…..Fuck me….god, fuck.."

"Whats that? You want me to what?"Arthur teased.

"Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for a week, Fuck me so I will be screaming your name, begging."

Arthur flipped them and undid there pants before flipping Merlin over. He gripped Merlin shoulders , slowly putting one finger in. Shortly a second was followed and then a third. Merlin gripped his own cock, then reached up to kiss him.

Arthur slowly let himself in, before thrusting hard. Merlin timed his thrusts, stroking, then pumping up and down on his cock.

"You liking that baby?" Arthur whispered.

"god…. Fuck…. Harder…..faster..fuck." Merlin muttered more words that were uncomprehendable.

Merlin was almost at completion, and felt that Arthur was too.

"Arthur I'm…." and Merlin shot his load everywhere while Arthur cumed deeply inside him.

They layed down side by side, panting. Sleep quickly came over them while they dreamed of what waited under the tree tomorrow.

As Uther crept into Arthurs room, he saw someone in his bed. Assuming it was a special lady from Koupts Kingdom, he went and placed the presents under the tree. Now moving over to the bed, he placed the rest of into his stocking. Noticing who was now in the bed, he saw that it was Merlin! The princes manservant!

"How could he do this? How is my son supposed to rule one day if he's sleeping with his manservant! And a MAN! How could he?" Uther thought thought angrily.

"were having a talk tomorrow Arthur!" Uther whispered while storming out.

**And so there you have it! Look out for the prequel as well!**

**I'm not sure if I should contiue this or not, so let me know what you like think! I will be not be posting future chapters if I don't get at least 10 or maybe 5 reveiws! Thx!**

**Love, Emmer…Bwawahahahahhaha :D**

**Emma xoxoxo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh you guys, I am so sorry I didn't update! Things just got so busy with school cause I was falling behind, and to me and family, school is more important than fanfiction. I was planning on getting this chapter up before the New Year, but next thing I knew school started and I was busy with homework… so sorry! So I promise that I will make up for it and please don't kill me…. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: (which I always forget) I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. Just using them for my fic. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 2

When Arthur woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see Merlin already up cleaning the floors.

"Um, Merlin, it's Christmas, you don't have to clean the floors. Your off-duty remember?"

"What? Oh sorry, it's just a new brush Gaius gave me. I wanted to try it out" Merlin said smiling up at Arthur.

"Maybe you could try something else out…" Arthur said while reaching to pull Merlin up.

"Wha-"

Arthur kissed Merlin passionately, letting any stress out and enjoying his time. Merlin kissed back pushing towards the bed. Arthur pulled Merlin on top of him and flipped them so he could pull their shirts off. Arthur kissed Merlin's chest, pressing light brushes along his jaw. Just as it was going to go a bit farther, someone stormed in quite angrily.

"Arthur! I hope you had a great Christmas, but there is a very important issue I need-" he never got any farther as Arthur exclaimed,

"Father!"

Merlin scrambled off him and rushed to find his shirt.

"-To discuss. Arthur! How could you!"

"I'm sorry father, I was going to tell you, but-"

"But what?"

"That-"

"Spit it out already" Uthers head was fuming red with anger.

"But I didn't want to cause your always making me do this and that and quite frankly your scaring me."

"Arthur-"

"You never tell me how proud you are of all the things I do, you say goodnight or even tell me you love me! Your to busy with your kingdom to spend 2 minutes chatting, and I don't trust you! Why can't you even put aside anything to answer me or even listen to what I have to say! Your to proud of yourself to even care for what I earn, I can't even spend a second without being assigned to go and hunt or get yelled at for not doing something or even getting the chance to sit back and relax to catch my breath! I don't care if I sound arrogant, but when I try to talk to you, all you do is connect it to the kingdom or some other kingly thing." Arthur yelled pouring all his emotions out right there in Uther's face.

Uther was speechless with shock. Finally, Merlin made the slightest sound by escaping the room. Arthur and Uther just stood there.

"Arthur- I- I don't know what to say."

"Well I can say it for you. Your. Not. My. Father." With that Arthur stormed out leaving Uther in a deathly silence.

Later that day, Uther managed to get a word with his son.

"Arthur. I need a word."

"What for, to remind me that we might be at war soon or to punish me for walking to fast?"

"Arthur, I have made a decision. You can't become king if you're sleeping with your manservant. Merlin shall be banished from the city forever or he will be executed. Is that clear?"

"Father! How could you! And here I thought that you were going to apologize and spend some more time with your son! God, Maybe you are evil. Maybe I should just leave with Merlin. Write to Merlin's mother as soon as the King dies!" Arthur called out to a knight.

"Arthur you have to learn that this kingdom comes first. You have to realize that one day you might be king and I can't have him in the way of it! Leave!" Uther shouted at his punching the wall son.

Arthur was scared. Merlin was banished from Camelot, and there was nothing to do but watch him go. He could never talk his father out of it, not the way he treated him. He was seriously thinking of leaving with Merlin. At the rate Uther was treating him, he wasn't sure he wanted to stay any longer. Just then, Merlin walked in.

"Heres your dinner."

"Thanks."

Hardly any words exchanged while Arthur ate.

Finally, Merlin broke the silence.

"Arthur what happened today?" Merlin asked knowingly

"Arthur?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just take the plate."

Arthur, it's not nothing. You look like you've heard the most terrible news of your life!"

"Its just, I don't know how to tell you."

"Arthur it's fine. You can tell me anything."

"Merlin, my father made a decision. Its one that feels like everything has come crashing down. One that kills me forever. And, I hate to tell you, but."

"Arthur?"

"You have been banished from Camelot forever." Arthur whispered looking him in the eye.

As Merlin left the throne room, he felt like crying and hiding in his room forever. To have his lover say it to him was the worst, but to have the kings practically yell in his face for the whole kingdom to hear; now that was terrifying. Merlin walked as slow as he ever had towards the stable, taking one last look at what he once called home. He felt the cold, hard stone floors, and the softness of his bed. He put a forever-mental image in his head of all the people walking the streets, collecting veggies and just being happy. Happy that they have a home here to live and not get thrown out. He got to the stables and set his horse up. A crying Arthur came running in.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I tried really! I did! Please don't leave, you can stay in my room, or better, in Gwen's house! Just please don't leave" Arthur begged

"Sorry Arthur, but for the sake of our safety, I have to leave. There is no other choice. And did you see the way the king looked at me! He probably was ready to kill me right there! I'm sorry too. But I love you, and I must go."

"Merlin, there must be some other way! You can't just leave! I want you here. I love more than I can say, and I want to make sure your okay, please don't go. I will talk my father into it! Please!" Arthur begged embracing him.

"Sorry Arthur. I must go. It's the only way. I'm sure you can survive without me for a bit. I'll send word when I get to wherever I'm going."

Even though Arthur begged and promised other ways, he knew deep down that Merlin had to leave.

"Goodbye Arthur" Merlin whispered pressing one of the last kisses he would give to Arthur.

"I love you"

"I love you too" and with that, Merlin walked out of the castle towards Gwen's house. He had to say good-bye to his best friend of course.

He was about to knock, but the door opened and he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Merlin! Oh my god, I will miss you so much. Oh, do you have to go?"

"Sorry Gwen. I have to go. Otherwise Uther will kill me."

"I no. You could hide out here. I promise you will be safe. And I'll talk Arthur into letting Uther let you, stay!"

"Hey sorry Gwen. But I must go. I wish I could spend the end of the year but by then I'll be dead. I will miss you."

Merlin hugged Gwen teddy bear style before walking out.

"I love you. Goodbye…." Gwen spoke while breaking down into tears.

Merlin kept going down the same way he came when he first arrived here. As people continually gave him hugs and goodbyes, he said he will miss them all and promised to write soon.

Merlin walked out the castle gates, heading towards Ealdor. His mother had gotten word two days earlier, as it was now the 30th. His plan was reach Ealdor by mid tomorrow, then spend New Years Eve with his Mother. As he walked, he thought of all the fun times he spent in Camelot.

There was the time when He and Arthur had bumped into each other in the hall.

_Merlin walked down the hall, carrying a load of medicines to Gaiuss' patients. Just as he was about to turn a corner, everything was falling. Next thing he knew, he was looking straight up at Arthur Pendragon. The crowned prince._

_As he waited for Arthur to roll of him. Arthur leaned down so close that his breath washed over Merlins face. _

"_Wha-" Merlin whispered out._

_Arthur seemed to snap out of it, and quickly jumped up, brushing his hand down Merlin's crotch area. Merlin, of course, shivered with delight. Arthur muttered a quick apology, and then ran off._

There was the time when Merlin heard Arthur mutter his name in his sleep, and so many more special moments. It was though special moments that made everybody break down and cry themselves silly. Those moments that caused most people to get themselves killed. Merlin promised himself that he would not be one of those people. He would stay strong. Until one day he and Arthur met again. He just wished it wouldn't drive him insane.

**Okay people. Sorry for the shortness, but you guys waited so long for this so I might as well end it here. **

**Please Review!**

**Emma**

**Biggest Merthur Fan Ever**

**Emmer…bwawhahahahhahaha :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! Yes I'm back, and sorry to keep you all waiting! You've probably lost some interest now, but you can always go back and re-read it. So here the next chapter! Listening to Deadmau5**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 3

3 Months later.

It had been months since Merlin had left Camelot. Everyone was worried about Arthur. Ever since Merlin had left, he never said a word unless to say 'yes' or 'no'. Even Uther was worried. Of course, he wasn't even sure why, but being Uther, you can only expect cluelessness. So the only people who could help Arthur were of course Gwen, and Morgana. So in order to help this lonely prince, they a number of plans that may, or may not work. So to start it off, there was plan number one.

Plan 1 – Take Arthur to Ealdor and talk to them together. Merlin would obviously try to deny that he can't go back, but it was worth a reply.

Morgana walked down the corridor towards Arthur's room. She knocked and waited. After a few minutes of waiting, she heard a faint "enter".

Walking in, she started off a light casual conversation starter. Arthur sat at the table lounging as if it was a big, comfy chair.

"So Arthur, have you enjoyed the weather today? It's a very nice day to go for a hunt"

"I guess" Arthur replied not really interested.

"Maybe Gwen, you and I could go riding. It might ease your mind"

"I don't know"

"Come on Arthur, we can head towards Ealdor. You could see Merlin…"

"no"

"come one Arthur, Everyone is worried your going into depression. You need to see him. It will help. Please Arthur, come with us?" She begged.

"no"

"Alright… No your coming with us whether you like it or not. Lets go!"

Within the next hour or so they were off to Ealdor.

"Should we stop and camp here or ride through the night?" Morgana asked.

"we might as well stop. It's getting cold and darker out and I'm really tired" Gwen said jumping down from her horse.

They spent the night making sure Arthur didn't get up and leave. Morgana woke up at dawn and started to gather the horses.

"Alright everybody up! Ealdor should be another couple hours. Lets get moving people!"

They mounted their horses and set off. By two they saw the small village of Ealdor waiting for them.

"Well lets go straight Huniths house. We'll have to hope Merlin is here." Morgana said leading them towards a shabby but fair sized house.

They tied up the horses and knocked on the door.

"hello! Oh Morgana, Gwen and Arthur! How lovely to see you again! What might bring you here?" Hunith welcomed then in.

"were here to see Merlin. Poor Arthur is going into depression with out his favorite servant." Morgana said seating herself at the table.

"oh. He is out in the field if you wish to meet him now. He'll be in by 5" Hunith said.

"maybe will wait" Morgana said sitting herself at the table.

Hunith went off to make some food..

When she returned, they thanked her and attempted to eat it. Arthur gave his to Gwen, and Morgana said she was full.

Sometime later Morgana saw Merlin heading in.

"ok, so I have a plan. I'm going to go out and tell him Gwen and I are here, and when he comes in, he'll see you! Hunith would like to come greet him?"

"oh I suppose why not" Hunith said opening to door

They around the house towards the back.

"hello Merlin!" Morgana greeted him with a hug.

"Morgana what are you doing? Hello mother" Merlin exclaimed while hugging her back.

"Merlin, Morgana and Gwen are here to visit you! Isn't that nice!"

Merlin didn't look all that happy, but his mood certainly changed.

How nice. How long will you be staying?" Merlin asked leading them towards the door.

"not sure" was she replied.

Morgana opened the door for him and Merlin walk half way through the door step wondering why everybody looked anticipated. He went in the house and saw why.

"Arthur!"

**End of chapter 3! ha ha I am so mean aren't I? Well I have started chapter 4(which I was suppose to be done a long time ago) and probably in early august maybe late july I will start the new fic ive been writing. New fic on Merlin/ Avalon High. Its a crossover and ya.**

**EpsilonFreak XDDDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello People! And I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for not updating sooner like i said i would. That laptop i want is being held off till the end of August. C'mon Parents! *shouts in kitchen* ^^ It's a little bit short but it's all i could write for now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 

"Arthur! Wha-?" Merlin exclaimed looking like he just saw a ghost.

"Mer-... Merlin?" It had been so long since he said that name. He still loved Merlin, still loved whispering his name as they kissed, still loved the screaming of his name when they fucked, each time better than the last. He still loved those dark blue eyes, that shined gold with magic and silver at the light of the moon. He still loved kissing Merlin's strawberry lips, his tongue slipping inside, gliding and sucking. It was like nothing could compare.

He still loved Merlin. He wanted Merlin to sneak back in come back to Camelot with him. He wanted to be with Merlin

So in thinking that, he knew that what he about to do, probably wouldn't be the best choice.

"uh, Arthur?" Merlin whispered questioningly against Arthur's lips.

"Just-" Arthur hushed him.

Suddenly Merlin had this sudden feeling. It was like no other he had felt. It was love, and happiness, but longing for more. Like there had been a part of him missing. Like Arthur been gone, too long. He knew that he loved Arthur, that wouldn't change but-

"Ahem" Morgana coughed.

Merlin and Arthur had been so wrapped up in there passionate kiss full of tongues and moans, they forgot about their audience watching.

They both stood strictly upright and cleared there throats looking away from one another.

"Merlin, Hun, is there something you would like to tell me?" Hunith asked.

"uh..."

"Merlin and Arthur are in love. A lot." Morgana supplied for her.

"I see. And just how long has it been since these feelings became?" She raised an eyebrow looking straight at Merlin.

"well..."

"About 5 and a half months Mrs. Emrys" Arthur told her nervously.

"I see, well, along with the show. Can I ask how long will you be staying?"

"I think we should stay the night and leave tomorrow if that's alright?" Gwen suggested.

"Yes of course! Feel free to stay as long as you need!"

Hunith then went off to into the kitchen. After dinner, and long chat, they decided on the sleeping arrangements. Morgana and Gwen got the bed, Hunith went to sleep in her quilt and blanket piles, which left the floor for them.

"Well I should retire for the night"

"Me too" Morgana and Gwen headed off to the single bed.

"Well I'm going to turn in to okay Merlin?"

"Ok. Night mum"

"night sweetie"

Merlin turned to Arthur. "So, want to go for a late night walk?"

"Sure!"

They headed off to the forest going farther away from Camelot.

"I missed you" Merlin said when they stopped at a rather tall Oak. He snaked his arms Arthur's waist pulling him closer.

Arthur looked deep into Merlin's dark blue slightly silver eyes and placed his hands against the tree above Merlin's head. "You have no idea how much I missed you. Don't you ever leave me again" Arthur growled out placing a passionate kiss against Merlin's.

"Arthur-"

"I love you"

"I love you to. But Arthur, when you go beck, I can't come with you. I'm banned"

Arthur pulled back slightly looking the tiniest hurt.

"I will make my father let you back in. I will show you him how much were in love. Okay?"

"Arthur you can try, but I don;t want to go back. I have a life here now, and my mother needs me. I'm sorry, I love you, I truly do, but-"

"But if you truly love me, you will give your freedom in Camelot a second chance. Please Merlin, for me?"

"I can think about it, But for now why don't we get some of these clothes off and find some soft ground?"

They practically fell onto a patch of mossy grass and started getting those clothes off.

**And that is it for chapter 4! I might not be updating for a while as i am at my cottage for 2 weeks, but then I am going on my yearly trip to Grand Forks so, in the short time it takes to get from Winnipeg to there, I will try to write chapter 6. I have chapter 5 almost done and I have to say, it's been really fun writing this. **

**EpsilonFreak**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Wow... It has been a year since i updated. Good grief. Well, i did have these typed a year ago, they just never got posted. My bad! So here are 2 chapter s for you today! NOTE: It says TBC for a reason. I will continue it at some point, just right now i need to get back into my writing and figure out where this story is going and whats gonna happen. No flames plz!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 

Panting, Arthur collasped beside Merlin to tired to even remeber how awesome their love making was.

"I love you" Merlin whispered.

"i love you too"

They layed in silence for a few minutes before Merlin broke the quietness of the crikets and various bugs sounds.

"we should probably head back" merlin awaited Arthurs reply for a while before thinking Arthur was asleep.

"Arthur?"

"okay lets go"

They both heaved themselves off the ground and very slowly got their clothes back on. Merlin grabbed Arthurs hand, lacing his fingers with him as they walked back into the night.

XXX

(next morning)

Merlin woke up the next morning with a very sore back. When Arthur had gone inside him he the unfortunate tree root right underneath his stomach making hus back arch beyond repair. And tgen if course, he had to sleep on the floor with only Arthurs chest as a pillow. Now, he wasnt complaining, he had slept in worst conditions, but for some reason this time he was extra grumpy and sore.

He felt Arthurs hand stroking his hair and so decided to keep his eyes closed a bit longer.

After about oh, maybe5 minutes (15) later, Merlin decided it was probably time to get up.

"mmm Arthur?"

"ah, your awake! Your mother , Morgana and Gwen left breakfast for you. Of course, ill probably just stick with bread and water thanks"

Merlin chuckled softly before getting up making hus way to the kitchen.

"So where are Morgana and Gwen then?"

"um, well they, uh, left. Back to Camelot" Arthur nevousy ran a hand through his hair leaning on the counter.

"What?" Merlin spun around from the pot facing Arthur with a look of shock, surprise and utter confusion.

"well, i was ah, wanting to stay with you, so we kind of um, decided that I would stay here and live with you" Arthur replied very nervously.

Merlin kindnof went into shock for a quite while. Actually, he was in shock a good 3 days. All he did was think what Arthur had said, had then would shake his head saying he must have misheard.

Arthur knew he had a duty to Camelot, and that wouldn't change. He was going to go back, but this time with Merlin. Morgana and Gwen were going to try to reason with Uther to let Merlin back in. Well, we all kind of know how thats gonna work out, but its worth a try. I mean, all Merlin was blamed for was for being a sorcerer, sleepig with Arthur and for basically commitg treson. Whats could possibly go wrong?

Finally after work in the field, Merlin came to talk to Arthur.

"Hey Arthur"

"hi"

"so i've made a decsion. I want you yo go back to Camelot. Go try to convince The king to un banish me. Go try. But im going to stay here. I love you. Arthur. I really do, but i have to stay here. I have a life here now"

"no you don't"

"yes i do"

"no you dont"

"no, i do actually"

"no, you don't!" Arthur yelled, his accent turning slightly scottish.

Merlin sighed.

"Arthur. Go inside and pack. Please? For me?" He dragged out .

Artgur sighed. "i dont really have a choice do i?"

"nope" merlin smiled. Arthur sighed.

"fine i'll go pack my undies."

30 mins later Arthur was getting ready. Merlin was in the kitchen making a few treats for his journey home.

"here" Merlin handed him a drink.

Merlin went on to talk about how plans might work out completely talking to himself. Arthur on the other hand was busy trying to feel what gold crown of his had come out. He found it, and using his mug, he tapped it back in.

"well, Arthur. Have a safe journey home." Merlin smiled at him as he git onto his horse.

"ill miss you Merlin."

"not for long. Hopefully ill be let back into Camelot soon. I love you"

"i love you to"

They shared one last kiss before Arthur grabbed the riens.

"well have a nice time if all hell breaks loose!" Merlin called to him.

"will to! And my undies" he muttered to himself.

**End of chapter 5!**

**Lolz you can tell whos been watchig how to train your dragon! ^^ (Sorry for mistakes and stuff... I'm to tired right now to deal with the crap. D: )**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sorry this so short. Had I known it would be, I would have included it in chapter 5. Oh well...**

Chapter 6

Arthur had a very uneventful ride home well, except the part when he incountered a dragon... He was gonna run and hide, but the dragon seemed to find him quite interesting. He almost ran and hid, but he was to princely for that. Instead the dragon kind of sniffed him before flying away. And of course almost burnig him to ash. Completely uneventful!

When he walked into the throne room to greet his father, he got a lovely surprise of being smacked, ad yelled at. Lovely.

"uh, sorry, dad"

"Arthur where the hell have you been! Do you not see that i have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and i have entire kingdom to run, and a missing prince of Camelot, nit to mention a son, and sorcerers to catch! Just... Just go to your room and start practicing. Someone make sure hr gets there" Uther sighed out.

"i will do it sire" leon offered.

Uther nodded and dismissed them.

"ugh. I was ony gone a week at most. All he ever does is worry about tge kingdom, worrying about where is prince is, that darn gay prince and ugh!"

"uh sorry sire? I might have misheard"

"U dont know...?" Leon shaked his head.

"nevermind then" arthur quickly shut his door.

"i wonder why...?"

XXX

Several weeks passed as Arthur attended to help the lkingdom alongside his father, and merlin helped his mother on the farm.

"god... I cant believe I almost gave myself away there... I really Ned to be more careful. Perhaps I should go... No... No... Yes... ... Ugh no" I flopped down on my bed, sighing from exhaustion. I kept thinking about Merlin and what happened in Ealdor. I really need to talk about my father with that. Luckily, he does know about Merlin and I... But maybe I ask one of the knights to help me... Leon maybe. He would be good, but then again, he is always trying to impress my father so he get paid better. Ugh... I wish I could have just stayed in Ealdor. With Merlin and his mother. I could like, build a bigger house for them, we could all live together like a semi-proper family. And I would build a a open area on the roof, just in side so the fire can keep us warm. Me and Merlin... Lying together with our hand intwined, telling how much we love the other. It would be the most beautiful dream ever... Like a fairy tale that could come to life. God I love him so much. And so what if my father knew. I would run the world for him, and then hope father would just accept us. **Tbc**


End file.
